


Getting Better (#4 Learning)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [175]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's getting better, slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Better (#4 Learning)

**Author's Note:**

> For mikes_grrl for the support

Ian took long steady breaths as he lay with his head in Charlie’s lap. Charlie rubbed slow circles on his chest. He wanted to close his eyes and fall into the touch. He’d missed it so much.

His body remembered Charlie’s touch, the problem was now it remembered other touches as well. The Professor's lessons of love and trust were now tangled with old lessons of pain and obedience. Each touch forced him to tease out the twisted memories.

Ian kept his eyes open forcing his mind and body to learn anew that this was Charlie, this was Charlie’s touch. It was safe and good.

“I’ve missed touching you.” Charlie whispered.

That was another thing Ian had to learn; Charlie still loved him. The Professor would not dismiss him for being a used and broken toy.

“Your mind is wandering.” Charlie said. “I can tell.”

Ian tried to focus on the fingers going round and round his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Charlie stroked his face. “You’re getting better.”

“I want to be better now.” Ian pleaded.

“It doesn’t work that way.”

“I know.” Ian sighed.

“This will take time but I’m with you through all of it. Learn that.”


End file.
